


Mango Sky

by sarcastic_snail



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 19:40:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18169226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcastic_snail/pseuds/sarcastic_snail
Summary: After a battle, Lance pulls Keith to a cliff and angst ensues.Lance's POV but second person pronouns are used so if you want any paladin can be pictured with Keith.





	Mango Sky

**Author's Note:**

> so I did a thing when I was angsty at school and figured it was about time I posted something again. My poetry style is (at least I like to think) full of vivid imagery and usually ends abruptly, but this is my first fandom-related poem. enjoy I guess?

Look at the sunrise  
Drag him from combat  
You meet his eyes  
Apply pressure where he’s shot at  
Tell him when the sun comes up it’ll be okay  
He just needs to last until tomorrow  
He’s getting delirious from the pain  
Your lungs flood with opaque sorrow

Keith’s moans and wheezes eventually quiet  
You take it as a sign immediate danger has passed  
You lean him against your chest, body pliant  
The sun begins to rise, illuminating hills of grass  
Which you witness from your cliff ledge, but in your relief  
You don’t see that his eyes  
Were wide open and fixated  
Somewhere past the mango sky  
He’d vacated his body long ago  
Shaking hand on his neck showed his blood had long since stilled  
His scarlet-flaked skin was already cold  
The paladins find you watching the sunrise  
Sobbing into Keith’s matted hair  
Begging for him to see you(r mango sky)  
To last until morning  
To tell you its beautiful  
His soul still aware


End file.
